leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MendoMan56/Raiu- The Void Wrath (REWORK)
Role(s) Battlemage Secondary Bar Mana Style: Difficulty: |} A few years back, I made a custom champion named Raiu. At the time I created him, I was fairly new to the game, so I just went crazy with it. I ended up getting critisism fot the champion being too overpowered. And looking back at him, I learned from my mistakes. I decided to rework him because I feel he has potential to a custom champion that looks and sounds appealing. I have 0 ideas to write and extentsive lore, so i'll keep it short and simple. Raiu was once a ruthless Noxian soldier who was honored on the battlefield. However, on one battle day, an ambush caused Raiu to become unconscious. When he woke up, he was alone, and weak. He had thought his partners had lost him. He took on the journey of trying to find sanctuary, until he sound and ancient reading. Raiu read it, and it for a split second, he was sucked into the void. (Honestly, I was making at a time where I was just braindead, so judge all you want.) Raiu craves for targets, gaining when moving towards or units. |description2 = This bonus is doubled if he moves towards enemy champions . }} |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 7/6/5/ /3 |icon = Elise unused4 empowered.png |description = : Raiu fires a bot of void energy at a targeted enemy unit, dealing to that unit. |leveling = }} |description2 = If Void bolt kills a unit, Raiu restores , and can ricochet to two other units dealing the same damage and having the same effect.(Including the ricochet.) |leveling2 = }} }} /11/ /7 |icon = ArtMaster7 Speed10.jpg |description = Raiu charges a bolt of energy, and after a second delay, he thrusts it at enemy units in front of him, dealing a flat amount of , plus (Minions can only take the flat amount.) |leveling = % of ability power }}}} |description2 = If It hits an enemy champion, the champion is and loses a percentage of their , and Raiu gains that resistance. |leveling2 = of target's magic resistance}}}} |description3 = If Gamma Sap hits multiple champions, the magic resistance Raiu gains is reduced by 25% per champion hit. |leveling3 = }} }} Raiu permanently has bonus . |leveling = }} |description2 = Raiu becomes immune to , but he loses mana every second while it persists. }} |effect radius = 1200|cost = 200|costtype = mana|cooldown = 140/110/85|icon = Focus1.png|description = Raiu creates a vortex are a targeted area. The vortexx will be in place in an AOE that lasts 15 seconds. On the outside of the vortex, enemy units are by 60% and constantly being towards the vortex slowly. Raiu can only use this if there is an enemy champion near.|leveling = }}|description2 = Any non-champion unit (allied or enemy) that goes into the vortex is instantly executed. Enemy champions that go into the vortex take . Raiu or anyone can freely deal damage to the champions in the vortex up to a cap.|leveling2 = |description3 = When an enemychampion reaches the damage cap, they are of the vortex, and cannot enter back in. Raiu then gains half the total damage dealt, and restores to himself and other allied units around him for the amount. This effect does not stack with multiple enemy champions.|description4 = If Raiu uses Return to the Void, and enemy champions escape or they somehow die, the vortex will vanish. Raiu may also close the vortex by recasting it.}} Category:Custom champions